Zartog misbehaves at KFC
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Plot Zartog from Space Chimps has caused trouble at KFC is the first Gfourtx's grounded video out of Zartog. Transcript Zartog: Hey, Mom. Catherine Cook: What is it, Zartog? Zartog: Can we go to KFC? Catherine Cook: No. We're having fruit sushi for lunch. Zartog: But Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to KFC! Catherine Cook: Zartog, I said no. Zartog: I want KFC (24 times)! Right now! Catherine Cook: Zartog, for the last time, I said no. Alan Cook: Hey, Catherine, I don't have anything to make the fruit sushi! Catherine Cook: Did you hear that, Zartog? Alan Cook said that he doesn't have anything to make the fruit sushi. That means we can go. Zartog: Yay! (At KFC) KFC Clerk: Welcome to KFC. How can I help you? Catherine Cook: I'd like some popcorn chicken, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, a Dr. Pepper, and two chocolate chip cookies. Zartog: I would like a kids meal combo. Does it come with a The Boondocks toy? KFC Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but The Boondocks is not a suitable franchise for children, so we don't have any The Boondocks toys. Zartog: What? Please tell me you're joking! KFC Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a SpongeBob SquarePants toy instead? Zartog: Why? Catherine Cook: Because, Zartog, The Boondocks is not a suitable franchise for children and is not allowed to be a toy in a kids meal. Why don't you get a SpongeBob SquarePants toy instead? Zartog: NO! I DON'T WANT A SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS TOY! I WANT A THE BOONDOCKS TOY WITH MY KIDS MEAL ORDER AND THAT'S FINAL! KFC Clerk: Uh-oh... Catherine Cook: Zartog, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a SpongeBob SquarePants toy, or you can have nothing at all. (Just then, the Mermaid Melody girls see what's going on) Lucia: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Girls, get out your pearls! Hanon: No, Lucia. Now is not the time to transform. We'd better get out of here before that space monkey causes a ruckus. Rina: Yeah, let's get outta here. Zartog: That's it! I'm gonna destroy this stupid place! (Zartog freezes the clerks and causes a rampage. He destroys most of the restaurant's property and injures a few customers) Monica: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Sebby S: Ouch! Princess Matilda: Someone call an ambulence! Pamie Penguin: (Stewie Griffin's voice) Aaaaugh! Catherine Cook: (Scary Voice) OH MY GOD, ZARTOG! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE AT KFC?! THAT'S IT! YOU LEFT ME TO NO CHOICE, BUT I'M GOING TO CALL THE JAPANESE POLICE ON YOU TO TAKE YOU TO PRISON! Zartog: Oh no! Not the Japanese police! Anyone but the Japanese police! (Catherine calls the Japanese police, and they arrive a few minutes later) Male Japanese Police Officer: Zartog, you're under arrest for going on a rampage at KFC. We're taking you to prison right now. (Zartog is in Prison after the Japanese police olice arrested him, taking away Zartog's favorite adult TV cartoons until his 20 year sentence in prison) Catherine Cook: Zartog, you will be forced to watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Haiken Takken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, Pokémon, Beyblade, Looney Tunes cartoons, Disney movies, Disney XD shows and Disney Junior shows! Custard: Yeah, I agree with Catherine. That means you will watch the show where I star in which is The Save-Ums! Zartog: No fair! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, the Mermaid Melody girls are talking about what happened at KFC) Lucia: Girls, I'm so sorry about that incident at KFC. Hanon: (sighs) No, Lucia, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier right before that space monkey caused such a huge ruckus. Rina: I know, right? It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Lucia wanted to transform, but I told her that our singing wouldn't work on Zartog. We had to get out of there just as he started going bananas. Get it? Lucia: Yeah, we get it. I just don't understand why these fictional villains always go on a crazed rampage when they don't get their way. Rina: Neither do we. Out of all the Space Chimps, Zartog has got to be the worst. He's so troublesome and never gets his way. Hanon: I agree. How about we play some Disney Spotlight Karaoke to make up for what happened today? Lucia: Awesome idea, Hanon! Let's go! (The girls walk off, as the screen fades to black) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Arrested stuff Category:Arrest stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Gfourtx